Merlin: the 6th Season
by Ada1405
Summary: Alternate ending to the finale of Merlin and a continuation onto the rightful sixth season. Merlin makes Kilgharra take he and Arthur to Avalon even though all hope seems lost, and a great sacrifice must be made to save the Once and Future King.
1. The Sacrafice

**Merlin**

_Series 6_

_Chapter 1: The __Sacrifice_

* * *

_A/N So I'm sure I'm not the only one devastated by the finale. And this is one of the ways I thought they could have ended it, still with a sacrifice but you know...not killing Arthur before his time! This is kind of like a prologue thing, but I'd like to continue it on to do a '6th season'. As I think Merlin should not have finished and I can't accept it so this is the only way I can cope. Hope you guys enjoy :)_

* * *

"_I want to say something I've never said to you before… Thank you"_

Cold, hard pain gripped at Merlin's heart as he stared down at the limp form of his best friend in his arms. His ears rang dimly as if the world had been silenced to grieve this moment. But, it couldn't be. This wasn't his destiny, it wasn't over. It couldn't be.

Tears threatened to blur his vision as Merlin scrambled to feel a pulse on the King's neck. Nothing. There was nothing. A wave of emotional pain swept over Merlin, crippling him with grief. His throat was too tight to make a sound and his eyes too full of tears to let them out. Turning his head to the sky and summoning the last of his strength Merlin screamed to the skies, his voice hoarse and stricken. He was screaming for the last chance he had, the last bit of hope he held, to save his King.

* * *

Avalon

"Merlin," crooned the sweet voice that belonged to the Lady of the Lake. "What an interesting party you keep. A dead King, and a dying dragon."

Merlin breathed heavily, gritting his teeth and clutching Arthur tightly in his arms. "I come to beg you for your help," he began, his voice anguished, but strong. "My life in exchange for Arthurs."

The Lady of the Lake laughed soundly. "Now this sounds all too familiar. I thought you'd done all of this with Nimueh."

"This is more important than ever. This is not just for me, this is for Albion."

The lady nodded amusedly, "Oh I understand this Merlin. However Albion can still not come to be without _you_."

Merlin's heart was beating very fast now with stress and panic. "Then what can I _do?_" he hissed in despair and anger.

The woman before him glanced greedily at the silent Dragon towering at his side. "I need an ancient life. One full of the wisdom and knowledge of the oldest days. I need _Kilgharra_."

Merlin's heart almost studded to a halt. However before he could respond, Kilgharra bowed his head.

"I knew," Kilgharra said slowly, his deep voice reverberating off the ancient stone walls around them, "before the young Warlock asked me to enter this place with him. I knew you would not be able to resist setting such a price for his wish."

The lady of the Lake smiled widely.

"And yet I still came." Merlin stared at the Dragon, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"No," he said strongly, "there must be another way. I won't let y-"

"Merlin," The dragon almost laughed. "The witch said herself that I am dying. My life is coming to a close, and it has been a very long life that I will gratefully part from in the knowledge that Albion will be reborn. I would be proud to die such a death."

Merlin shook his head jerkily. "I didn't mean for this to happen," he stuttered, his eyes red raw with tears. "I didn't want… I don't want-"

"Lady of the Lake," Kilgharra cut across Merlin, turning away, his voice tired, yet determined. "I accept your terms. I give my life for the once and future King."

The powerful witch's smile widened with greed and excitement. The life of such an ancient and powerful being was a rare thing indeed.

Before Merlin could quite comprehend this change of events Kilgharra was slowly moving away from him toward a blinding, golden light. "_Goodbye Emrys," _the old Dragon's voice echoed through his head. Then every scale on the great dragon's body was a light with magic and in a heart wrenching moment, he disappeared.

Merlin stared at the empty space in which his wisest teacher had last stood, before his heart sped up frantically as Arthur shifted in his arms, breathing deeply. Safe. Alive. Asleep.

* * *

Away from Avalon and on a soft patch of ground Merlin sat beside the still sleeping Arthur, staring with blurred eyes into the magically crackling fire. He was so relieved, and so happy. Yet, he mourned the loss of Kilgharra. Such a mix of emotions made it too hard to think. Too hard to relax, and certainly too hard to sleep.

A small sound broke Merlin's reverie as Arthur stirred finally beside him. Nearly giving himself whiplash, Merlin quickly faced his friend.

For a moment Arthur stared at the Warlock. "Merlin…" he mumbled, "Merlin!" he sat up suddenly, before swaying dizzily. Merlin steadied him, his heart beating frantically. "My money," he said groggily and Merlin frowned in confusion. "I want my money back. You cheated. I knew you did. It wasn't just a cough."

Merlin was too overwhelmed with joy to laugh properly. Instead he let out a sort of half laugh, half whimper and he smiled goofily. "Not cheating," he said weakly, picking up a bowl of food he had prepared for the King. "Just utilising my talents. You're not getting a cent."

Arthur frowned while taking the food, Merlin's heart flipping happily at the typical grumpy face. After a moment of silence Arthur asked in confusion. "What…happened?" He looked at Merlin, his newly rejuvenated eyes glinting in the firelight.

Merlin hesitated. "I…got you to Avalon."

Arthur stirred the stew in his bowl. "I don't remember… I thought the horses were lost? Did you… magic us?" He used the 'm' word uneasily, but it was apparent that he was trying to hide his discomfort.

Merlin grinned slightly and chuckled. "Sort of…" his smile faded.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur pressed on, wanting more information. "I feel great, whatever you did…saved me. Again."

"It wasn't me," Merlin said, "The Dragon. Kilgharra. He gave his life in exchange for yours. That was the price the Lady of the Lake demanded. I called him there to take us, but…I had no idea it would mean his death."

Arthur stared at Merlin dumbfounded. "Dragon." He repeated. "A Dragon. We rode a Dragon…who you 'called'. And then he sacrificed himself for me…is this the same Dragon that attacked Camelot?"

"Uh…" Merlin stuttered, "Well yes. Yes it is the same Dragon… I suppose…"

Arthur frowned again, "You were the one that set him free," he stated.

Merlin glanced at Arthur warily. "I didn't know he would attack Camelot… and I had to! I promised. It's a long story." He defended himself hurriedly.

Arthur breathed out deeply, widening his eyes somewhat in exasperation. "You've been leading such a double life…" he said lowly. Merlin watched him quietly. "I'm sorry that you…that you've had to keep all of this a secret for so long," He looked directly into Merlin's eyes still in wonderment at the man he had never really known or understood. "I don't know how I can thank you enough…"

Merlin smiled lopsidedly. "Well you did promise those two days off remember? Still feeling that generous?"

"You'll get the proper recognition you deserve when we return," Arthur said seriously. "You have my word."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked lowly. "About magic?"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "That's up to the Court Sorcerer."

"…Sorry?"

Arthur tilted his head to the side acknowledging Merlin, "You. The court Sorcerer. New position, you've been promoted, well done."

Merlin blinked.

"I don't know how to comprehend it Merlin," Arthur continued, staring at his friend with a mix of emotions swirling in his eyes. "Magic. I can't…I'm still… I mean aside from you, anyone else I've met with magic has used it for evil means." He thought for a moment. "Oh, and that old woman that saved Gwen."

Merlin bit his lip hesitantly and Arthur's eyes widened before rolling back in exasperation and he fell back against the ground.

"You've got to be kidding. I _knew _she looked familiar. You know Merlin, I should have guessed. All this time with your fascination for dresses…"

Merlin shook his head bemusedly. "You remember what she…me..uh I said though, don't you?"

"There is no evil in magic…only in the hearts of men," recited Arthur dully.

Merlin nodded wisely.

Arthur sighed, his head so full of new information it felt heavy and stuffy. "You're in charge of it."

"What?"  
"Magic."

"Oh right…Court Sorcerer. So…what's that?"

"No idea." Arthur looked at Merlin with a half smile on his face, his eyes tired. "Merlin," he said softly. "Thank you."

Merlin smiled bashfully and laughed a little. "Three 'thank you's' in one day. Careful, Arthur. Don't want to be too grateful."

"No really Merlin," Arthur sat up and placed a hand on his old servant's shoulder. His eyes were bright with emotion, his tone very serious. "I mean it. You are…the bravest, most remarkable man I have ever known, and probably will ever know."

Merlin looked back, his eyes intense and deep with wisdom that Arthur used to joke that Merlin had. "I'm sorry for never telling you sooner… I tried a few times…and I wanted to but-"

Arthur smiled softly. "I understand, Merlin."

Merlin nodded slightly, feeling quite complete inside, his heart beating fondly with contentment. "I'm glad you're ok Arthur."

Arthur nodded, "Me too."

"Would have made you a real prat wasting all my time to just die on me like that."

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief and then he grinned and laughed, patting Merlin's shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "And it would have made you seem a bit of a lame sorcerer."

* * *

_A/n So yeah, pretty rough start, but I needed to get it out of my head and stuff. Anyway, looking forward to continuing if you guys like it!_


	2. The Return

**Merlin**

_Season 6_**  
**

_Chapter 2: The Return_

* * *

"Damn it, Merlin!" Growled Arthur in annoyance as Merlin took down the third group of bandits they'd come across before Arthur had a chance to fully unsheathe his sword. "Is this going to become a thing? I am capable of fighting for myself you know. I'm not wounded anymore."

Merlin chuckled. "Just don't want to take any chances. Imagine what people would say? You survived a mortal wound from a sword forged in a dragon's breath…then get killed by a bandit _while_ I'm with you," Merlin paused for a moment thinking. "Plus it's faster," he added.

Arthur frowned. "So you're trying to say _my _way is too slow?"

Merlin grinned. "Well…yeah."

"You know as far as I'm concerned, magic is still banned," Arthur stated simply. Merlin's smiled instantly vanished. Arthur glanced at him. "I'm kidding Merlin," he laughed, but then sobered quickly. "I don't… know what to do," he said seriously after a moment.

Merlin looked at him. "About magic?"

"Obviously," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I've no idea how the court will take it, and the knights…and what if all hell breaks loose when it's legalised?"

"Arthur…do you still think magic is evil?" Merlin asked slowly, peering at his friend closely.

Arthur glanced at him uneasily. "Well, no…but, well you're not. I don't know…"

"Arthur," Merlin said loudly. "Camelot _will be_ a more peaceful place while magic is not banned. It's going to be hard to change a lot of people's minds and get used to a very different kingdom but…I promise you, this is not something you need fear."

However, Arthur did not answer. Instead he frowned again, dragging his feet a little. "That time with the Disir," he said all of a sudden. "You said to me magic could not be allowed to return." Arthur looked up straight at Merlin. "Why did you say that?"

Merlin let out a long breath. "I made a mistake…" he said slowly, glancing at Arthur nervously. "I had been warned…a lot, and I'd even seen into this crystal that shows the future. It showed me a possible future that would happen if…if Mordred lived."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "You _knew _Mordred would betray me? All this time?" he demanded.

Merlin nodded sadly. "Ever since he was a child I was warned that he was destined to kill you," Merlin said softly. "I'm sorry Arthur, and the Disir knew his destiny too. That is why they saved his life. I was such an idiot."

Arthur didn't say anything, instead he just watched Merlin as they walked for a long time. He was thinking of how Merlin called himself an idiot when really…it was he that was the idiot. As much as that was a struggle to admit. He frowned again. "It's just…" he said all of a sudden. "You must have thought I was a complete idiot." He heard himself saying in his head, "_and what would _you_ know about _magic_ Merlin?"_ in a very brazen voice.

Merlin laughed, grinning lopsidedly. "Well I have always said it."

Arthur didn't laugh, instead he pouted. "I mean, I thought I was just lucky. Maybe had someone watching over me..." Arthur perked up all of a sudden. "Like all those years ago when I was getting the flower for you, when you were poisoned. There was a-"

"Glowing orb that helped you find your way out?" Merlin finished the sentence for him.

"Seriously?" Arthur looked slightly outraged. "All this time I've just been living inside of Merlin's little magic safety bubble. You probably don't think I can fend for myself. What did I do before you came along? Or were you hiding in the background then too?"

Merlin chuckled. "No you managed to make it that far in life." He laughed again when Arthur looked furious. "I just helped as much as any of your other knights have helped you," he said quickly, his tone turning from joking to serious. "Just a little more secretly…and that's because I'm proud to serve you Arthur. Not because I think you're not capable. You're the most capable warrior in the entire kingdom. And a King who is loved by all of his people and his queen."

Arthur huffed a little, but then smiled warmly. _Guinevere. _"We need to fine some horses," He said suddenly, his heart aching at the thought of Gwen waiting him back in Camelot. Back _home._ He looked at Merlin. "Can't you just…summon one or something?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Uh…no."

"Really?" Arthur said dully, raising one eyebrow.

"Hey!" Merlin raised his hands in defence. "I don't know every spell."

"Pathetic…" mumbled Arthur.

Merlin frowned in agitation. "_Celero…"_ he said softly, his eyes flashing gold. Then quite suddenly their pace began to quicken like an invisible wind had crept up behind their ankles, accelerating them on.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Why didn't you do that sooner?" he demanded.

Merlin shook his head. "There's just no pleasing you sometimes..."

* * *

After another days travel the two had made it back into Camelot's sights. Towering majestically before them, only a small distance away, was the great castle they both called home. The day was nearly at its close and the warm rays of sun glowed red on the horizon, casting a golden sheen over the old stone walls.

"I think…" said Merlin slowly, "That we should try to enter in secrecy. Find Gwen and Gaius and decide what to do next."

Arthur nodded slowly, "I agree, the whole kingdom will be up at our return, wanting to know what happened."

"I think you need to have a plan in place for what you are going to do about magic before you face the kingdom and tell them the news," Merlin said softly.

Arthur nodded, his brow furrowed in serious thought. He'd think about that when they got there. "Let's get home," he said.

"Yes," smiled Merlin, "let's- agghh!"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm quickly as the warlock put a hand to his head as though in pain. "Merlin?" he said quickly.

"Sorry…" muttered Merlin, "I thought I heard… something."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Merlin hesitated, wondering how much Arthur could take of all this 'magic stuff'. "There's this…whimpering noise in my head," he said slowly and Arthur's eyebrows went higher. "It came all of a sudden, it was just really harsh, that's all. Let's go."

Merlin moved to walk on and Arthur stared at him before running to catch up. "Is that normal or something?" he demanded confused.

"No…" said Merlin, not elaborating. He was trying to work out the source of the noise. It had died down to a quiet whine in the back of his mind. He walked a little faster.

Arthur was nearly jogging to keep up. "Well, shouldn't we be worried?"

"I don't think so," Merlin said simply. "Hurry up."

Arthur growled in annoyance. "I'm still the King you know, Merlin."

Merlin smiled to himself. "Yes sire," he chuckled, scratching at his ear in annoyance. "And the walls of your kingdom are just ahead."

* * *

"So this is how you always snuck around so easily," Arthur whispered as the two of them slunk along a stone wall inside of Camelot. "I need better guards."

"I'd still manage," Merlin hissed back quietly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know, I think you're getting bit cocky with all thi-"

"Shhh!"

Arthur gave Merlin an affronted look. "There's no one here!" But, then he stopped as the distant echo of someone speaking bounced off the walls down the corridor to their ears. "Gwen…" his heart sped up in his chest and blood rushed to his head as he went to blindly run toward the voice of his wife.

Merlin grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. "_Wait_," he hissed quietly. "Secret, remember?"

Arthur grimaced and nodded reluctantly while Merlin peered round the corner.

"You haven't heard anything?" Gwen was saying, her voice was level, but behind it Merlin could hear the fear and uncontrolled worry that must be plaguing her mind. "No sign of Merlin? Nothing?"

"I'm sorry My Lady," Merlin's heart skipped a beat as he heard Gaius reply. "I've heard nothing. But this is not necessarily a bad thing. I think it more likely that if anything ill had happened to Arthur…we would know."

"You're right Gaius…" Gwen said softly. "I just…I miss him." Finally Gwen let a little of the pain she was experiencing past her wall of strength she put up for the kingdom and for the knights. This was too much for Arthur. He had rounded the corner before Merlin raised a hand to stop him.

However it did not matter. The four were alone.

"Guinevere," Arthur said in a hushed voice. He stood there before them looking majestic somehow even though dirt covered his face, dried mud stuck to his hair and blood still coated his chainmail around the ominous mark where sword had pierced armour.

There was a heart thumping moment of silence where Gwen stared at Arthur, her eyes shining in giddy disbelief and joy before she rushed forward. "Arthur!" she cried, throwing her arms around the King's neck and burying her tear stricken face on Arthur's neck. "I knew you'd make it," she whispered, "I _knew_ it…"

Arthur closed his eyes, running a hand over Gwen's hair and down to the small of her back. "I love you, Guinevere," he whispered.

Gaius, though quite shocked, embraced Merlin who had followed Arthur, smiling gangly, around the corner. "Well done, Merlin," Gaius said in a hushed voice, his tone relieved, yet proud.

Merlin pulled back. "We need to go to a place of privacy. We feel it better to wait…to organise a few things…" he glanced at Gaius, "before everyone knows we are safely returned."

Gaius nodded and Gwen led them quickly to the royal chambers, Arthur holding her hand tightly the whole way. As soon as the door shut, she embraced Merlin, sniffing back tears. "Thank you, Merlin," she whispered.

She stood back, smiling warmly while her eyes still sparkled and Arthur wrapped his arm around her.

"Gwen," he said softly. "Merlin saved all of us. It was he-"

"Arthur I know," Gwen cut in, almost laughing she was so happy. "Gaius had to tell me. I…we are indebted to you, Merlin. We owe you so much."

Merlin gave a bashful laugh and looked at his feet, a little unsure of how to take gratitude. "I'm just glad we made it out of all this…" he mumbled humbly.

Gwen glanced at Gaius, her smile fading. "Gwaine…" she said after a moment. "Gwaine did not make it."

Arthur and Merlin exchanged looks of horror. "But…"stuttered Merlin, his head pounding, "I saw him after the battle. He wasn't badly injured!"

"Gwaine…" Arthur muttered in shock. "How?"

"He…" Gwen started, "He tried to ambush Morgana with Percival. He was-" she cut off, her voice breaking.

"Morgana," Gaius looked at them all solemnly. "Morgana tortured him to death."

Merlin felt sick with shock and grief. His stomach churned at the thought of his friend dying at the hands of one so cruel. But then he jumped shakily as a sudden loud smash brought his mind back to the room.

Arthur had kicked the leg of the table, knocking a silver tray and glasses to the floor. He growled in frustration. "Why?" he demanded furiously, "Why did he go? What the hell was he _thinking_?"

"Arthur…" Gwen said quietly, reaching out to touch his arm.

Arthur paused at her touch, breathing heavily. "He was a good man," he said finally. "An honourable knight. A _loyal_ knight."

"He was given a proper burial, Arthur," Gwen comforted. "One worthy of the knight that he was."

Arthur nodded jerkily, "At least…" he said slowly. "At least he has been avenged."

Both Gwen and Gaius looked at Arthur in shock, unsure whether to hope he meant what they thought.

"Merlin killed her. He brought us peace," he said, his voice low and shaky with emotion.

Merlin shook his head, his eyes tight and hot with unshed tears. "I should have done it sooner…Gwaine shouldn't have died."

"You have saved us all Merlin," Gaius cut across, placing a hand on the warlock's shoulder. "Gwaine died in a great war that has finally brought peace. He would be happy and proud of what he took part in." Merlin nodded shakily, but did not answer and Gaius continued. "I think we all should sit. We have much to discuss."

They gathered round the table, Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder comfortingly as they sat down; sharing in the grief they shared over their lost friend. Arthur removed his sword from its sheath and placed it on the table before them, out of the way. But, Merlin stared at it, something very ill nagging the back of his mind.

"What's that?" he demanded suddenly.

Arthur looked at him and frowned. "It's my sword, Merlin…"

Merlin shook his head, his eyes wide. "No…look at it," he said, grabbing the hilt and looking at it closely. It was very similar, the same shape and make but… it was dull. The metal was a plain, old silver. There were no markings or gold trimmings and it had lost its almost luminous glow. "Gaius," he said quickly. "If the dragon, whose breath forged this sword, is dead…does that mean the enchantment has died with it?"

Gaius frowned in shock. "It's possible, yes," he said slowly. "But, surely Kilgharra is not…"

Merlin bowed his head. "He gave his life so that Arthur may live."

Gwen gasped, gripping Arthur's hand and Merlin realised she must be very confused. She would have to wait a moment longer for understanding. "That is…" Gaius said after a moment of shocked silence, "formidable indeed. Merlin… that is delving into old magic, I fear that this exchange may not have been as simple as it seems."

Merlin nodded seriously and Arthur looked between them, trying to understand. "It would appear so…" he said lowly.

In his mind's eye he saw back to the battle field littered with corpses. He stepped over Mordred's dead body, pierced by the fatal, dragon forged blade. The prophecy seemed to have been completed…however Merlin had meddled with it. He stared at the dulled blade on the table before him and the gritting whining sound in the back of his head grew stronger.

* * *

_A/n Wow guys. Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews/follows and favourites! Totally made my day. So excited to keep writing. Hopefully this chapter was ok!_


	3. Aithusa

**Merlin**

_Season 6_**  
**

_Aithusa_

* * *

Her voice was barely a whisper on the wind, carrying eerily over the lake's rippling waters.

"_Draconis ultimum spiritum est inveterati ..._ " she said, her eyes glowing brighter with each word."_cum ea excalibur potestas diminuitur. Do surrexerint Morgana et Mordrid ..._ "

Her magic spun through the air, twisting with each breath of wind, speeding toward it's destination. Then, with a crack in the sky like lightening, stones flew in every direction off what was once a newly dug grave.

* * *

The hour was late and both Arthur and Gwen slept soundly, while Merlin furiously contemplated his thoughts, unknowingly watched by Gaius.

The whining sound in his ears was so loud it drowned out the noises of the world around him. He closed his eyes. "_Aithusa…" _he said in his mind quietly. The whining stopped abruptly. Merlin focused harder. "_Aithusa," _he repeated more strongly. There was a pause, and then a dull whimper replied and Merlin caught a glimpse of the white dragon's large, scared eyes.

Heart beating frantically, Merlin tried to keep that vision clear in his mind's eye. "_Aithusa, you know me…"_ he said slowly, "_I'm Emrys…can you tell me where you are?"_

Merlin did not want to use his power's as Dragon Lord to force Aithusa into anything; he wanted to earn her trust.

Her whimpering became louder and Merlin finally realised. She did not know how to speak. Of course, as such a young dragon and with no Dragon Lord or elder dragon to raise her, how was she supposed to learn with just Morgana as her company?

However, just as Merlin met this realisation, he saw another vision through Aithusa's eyes. He saw a gaunt, bedraggled face of one he thought he would never see again. With a half-smile and a demented look on her face, it was Morganna who reached out to the dragon.

Merlin's eyes snapped open, his heart thundering in his chest and he stood up quickly. He glanced around the room, his eyes hesitating on Arthur. He would be safe here. Merlin hurried toward the door, pulling on his boots as he walked.

"Merlin," Gaius said quietly, just as Merlin was about to pull on the handle to leave.

Merlin paused, "Gaius," he replied, his hand still outstretched. He turned his head to the side, looking at his old tutor. He was about to grin lopsidedly and make up a stupid excuse for where he was headed. But, as soon as their eyes met he knew Gaius would not believe a word. He sighed, dropping his hand to his side. "I have to go," he said.

Gaius moved forward quietly. "Merlin, what could possibly need you at this time of night?" He stopped beside the door. "Especially after we have just won the war."

Merlin looked away. "I need you to keep an eye on everything…and Arthur while I'm gone. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Merlin smiled, glancing at Gaius. "Don't worry Gaius. I won't be long, trust me."

With that Merlin swung out the door while Gaius watched him, frowning in disapproval and worry. But, the times where Gaius could stop Merlin were long gone. He'd had to learn to restrain that urge, bite down his fears and do as Merlin said – make sure Arthur didn't do anything stupid.

However that morning those words were much easier said than done.

"Where is Merlin, Gaius?" Arthur demanded furiously, glaring at the physician and not believing his terrible stories of 'picking flowers'.

Gaius sighed, "I don't know, sire."

Arthur blinked in shock, "Then we must find him!" he said quickly, turning around to attempt to put on his chainmail.

"Arthur," Gaius said slowly, "you cannot leave."

"Why?" demanded Arthur gruffly, his head stuck in the arm of his chainmail. Gwen, who was frowning in worry, allowed a small smile and moved forward to help the King.

"Because you must reveal your return to the Kingdom, your people are beginning to lose hope."

Arthur glared at Gaius. "Merlin could be in danger. I owe him more than my life. Now's the opportune moment to go while no one will know I am gone again."

Gwen shook her head, "Arthur, I'm sorry, but I think Gaius is right," she said.

Arthur frowned in annoyance. "I'm sorry Guinevere, but I need to make sure Merlin is ok. Surely you understand that?"

"Arthur, Merlin will be fine," Gaius cut in, giving Arthur a look. "You well know now he can take care of himself."

Arthur grimaced. "You don't need to constantly remind me. Yes I _know_ that." Arthur bit his lip, frustrated with the two of them, "I'm sorry," he amended, "for speaking like that. But I cannot abandon Merlin."

Before Gaius or Gwen could respond however there was a knock on the door. "My Lady?" called Sir Leon.

Arthur looked at Gwen quickly. She gave him a guilty, apologetic look before saying, "Come in Leon."

Not giving Arthur a chance to react, the door opened and Sir Leon walked in. His mouth dropped as his eyes fell on the King. "Sire," he said in shock. "You're alive!"

There was a moment of silence before Arthur composed himself. "Of course I am, Leon," he scoffed light heartedly. "Surely you of all people hadn't given up on me?"

Leon smiled still in giddy shock. "Certainly not, Sire."

Arthur smiled back, moving forward and patting Leon on the shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "It is good to see you well Leon," he said, "Thank you for everything you and Gwen did while I was…absent. You're loyalty and support is truly appreciated." Arthur gave him one last pat before quickly hurrying to the exit.

Gwen and Gaius moved forward quickly to stop him, but it was Leon who made him turn back round.

"Sire," he said in confusion, turning to look at his King. "Where have you been? What happened? When did you return?" the questions tumbled off his tongue before he could stop them, "The whole Kingdom still fears you're lost."

Arthur sighed, turning round. "I'm sorry Leon, it is a…very long story," he hesitated before looking Leon directly in the eye. "I will fill you in, you have my word. Know this for now: the same sorcerer that defeated the Saxon's and the Dragon in Camlan also saved my life and brought me home to Camelot."

There was a moment of silence while Leon comprehended this, the few facets of information Arthur had given him registering slowly. Sorcery had saved them and their King.

"And that same sorcerer," Arthur continued, "has just nicked off, so if you'll all excuse me - I need to find him."

"Arthur," Gwen said disapprovingly, grasping his arm and stepping forward in one quick motion. "Your Kingdom needs to see your face right now."

"I agree Sire," Leon said nodding, confusion still swimming in his eyes. "I fear you people are losing hope."

"And I am certain this sorcerer of ours will return soon, Arthur," Gaius said gravely, casting a strange look at Leon. "Sir Leon, I think it would be best if you did not speak of this news to anyone."

Arthur clenched his teeth in frustration at the whole situation. Merlin was missing, he still had no recognition for everything he had done, and Arthur could do nothing about it! _Yet_ he reminded himself. He knew that his kingdom needed him, but he felt he owed Merlin more. However he had a feeling Merlin too would be telling him to settle the minds of his people and reveal his return. "Yes," Arthur agreed lowly, "For now that is probably best."

* * *

Merlin easily slipped out of Camelot, and out through the Darkling Woods, all the while trying to get as much information as he could from the glimpse of Morgana's evil face.

She was gaunt and pale – she looked quite weak. If his vision was true and she was alive…then so was Mordred. He hurried his horse (stolen from the stables) onward quickly toward to place he had seen Aithusa.

In barely half a day's travel, Merlin had reached his goal. Her whining was at its strongest and he could feel her presence. He jumped down off his horse quietly, shushing the beast gently before he moved slowly toward a small cave entrance that he had spotted hidden among the rocky crevices of a large hill.

Suddenly, roaring fire erupted from the hole and Merlin was forced back, stumbling away from the flames and Aithusa came running out, her eyes scared but her fire fierce.

"Aithusa!" Merlin said aloud, his eyes scanning around them for any sign of Morgana. The young dragon belched another burst of flame at the warlock. "_Aithusa!"_ he said in his head this time. "_I am here to help you._"

Aithusa stared at him, but no longer tried to burn his skin off. Slowly Merlin raised his hand out toward the dragon. Crooning soft, encouraging words in his head.

The crippled, white dragon eventually leaned her head toward Merlin's outstretched hand. Her scaly jaw brushed softly across his skin, the texture strangely smooth, and Merlin's mind was suddenly thrust into another vision.

He saw rocks scattered haphazardly across grassy terrain, a shining sword with a shard missing lying among the rumble. Then, a hand grasped the hilt, picking it off the ground and Merlin could hear Mordred's voice saying, "I won't make the same mistakes again, Morgana," his voice was angry, cold. "I will align with no one, but myself. You're power thirsty war got us both killed. I will have my vengeance against Arthur Pendragon, but I will do it alone. And when I do, he won't have anyone left to die for him."

Morgana screamed in fury, her cry a foul sound in the air, but Mordred was gone; the dark night cloaking his figure.

Merlin pulled his hand back, eyes wide with shock and Aithusa was whimpering again. "_Morgana…."_

Merlin stumbled backwards, finally hearing the soft voice of Aithusa in his head. "_Morgana_," she repeated again, as it was the only word she knew. "_Morgana, Morgana…_"

Merlin concentrated quickly, "_Aithusa, you mustn't go back to Morgana. I can help you. I can teach you, you must trust me…"_

But, the white dragon was pulling away, stretching out her wings, and crying into the night.

* * *

"Long live the King!" the Kingdom chanted, joyous laughter and cheering echoing in the halls of Camelot as the whole citadel celebrated his return.

Nothing had been said about what had happened to him, and Arthur knew the knights were curious. And he knew that he owed them an explanation. But, all he could think about was Merlin. He wanted to leave this feast that should be honouring Merlin, not he, and find his old servant. He needed to make sure he was safe. As much as he knew Merlin could take care of himself, Arthur couldn't help but worry about him and his scrawny frame.

He turned to Leon who sat to his right, not next to him, but one seat along. Arthur wanted Merlin to sit at his right hand, and though he had not said this tonight, he had been earnest that no one sit there.

"Leon," he said as quietly as he could over the loud chatter and clinking that echoed the great hall. "Tomorrow I want a meeting at the round table. Just the most trusted knights are to be there. No servants or anybody else."

Leon nodded seriously, "Absolutely Sire." He paused for a moment, and then opened his mouth to say something with a frown across his brow, but before he could, George the servant walked over with a pitcher of wine.

"More wine, Sire?" he said pompously and Arthur's already pent up frustration peaked irrationally.

"No, George. I would not like some more wine," he snapped angrily. "Nor would I like you, or anyone else as my manservant. You're dismissed."

Arthur tapped his fingers agitatedly on the table, avoiding Leon's gaze. "Sire," Leon however was not going to avoid Arthur's. He bent his head to peer closer at the King. "Where is Merlin?" he asked.

Arthur stopped tapping abruptly. "I'm not sure," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Sire," Leon said, leaning away politely. "Merlin was a loyal servant for years, I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving, I mean battles are not for everyone-"

"He is still loyal," Arthur said a little harshly. "And he did not abandon us."

Leon glanced warily at Percival who had been silently watching their conversation in concern. "Sorry, Sir Leon," Arthur said quietly after a moment. "I'm tired; it's been a long few days."

"I understand, Sire," Leon said quickly and Arthur turned to Gwen.

"I need some air," he said quietly to her.

Gwen gave him a look, "Arthur it's late," she said. "You cannot start looking now-"

"I'm not," he assured her. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I just need a break from all of this noise."

Gwen looked at him closely. "Ok," she said softly. "Arthur, I know you're worried. I am too, but you did the right thing today. If he hasn't returned tomorrow I'll do everything I can to help find him. I owe him too; he brought you back to me."

Arthur smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "We all owe him."

Arthur slid outside as subtly as he could, briefly greeting patrons as he exited. He let out a long, low breath and lent against the well in the court yard, staring into the dark depths below. He just couldn't understand why or where Merlin could have gone. Was it another secret that Merlin didn't think he could share with Arthur?

Suddenly in the darkness below a watery blue arrow appeared, pointing to Arthur's right down an ally. Arthur glanced around quickly; the two guards in the courtyard had slid down the walls and appeared to be asleep. Arthur looked back at the arrow, heart beating faster in his chest, before he hurried in the direction that it pointed.

He ran down the ally, following a second shimmering gold arrow to the right when,

"Arthur!"

Arthur jumped in shock, "Merlin!" he gasped, and despite everything, Merlin grinned. "Where have you _been_?" Weak with relief Arthur grabbed Merlin by his shirt and pulled him roughly into a hug.

"Sorry," Merlin half-laughed, hugging Arthur back. "Juts been at…the tavern, you know."

Arthur pulled back and glared at him.

Merlin's smile sobered. "Not funny?"

Arthur shook his head, "no."

"Right…well then, I was looking for a dragon."

There was a long moment of silence. Then, "What?" Arthur snapped in shock.

"Aithusa, actually. She was the one whining in my head," Merlin explained quickly. "She was Morgana's and-"

"You're actually insane," Arthur interrupted half in fury half in awe. "Who goes alone to find a dragon allied with _Morgana_!"

"Aithusa isn't evil. I'm hoping I can help her," Merlin continued hurriedly. "Anyway, there's something more important I need to tell you. But, I'm not sure if it's true and-"

"_Merlin_," sighed Arthur, "just spit it out."

Merlin breathed in quickly. "I think Morgana and Mordred might be alive. Again."

* * *

_A/n I'm so sorry! I know this took forever, i wrote three different versions of it, then went into Merlin withdrawel and got seriously depressed about the damn finale! (I watched a lot of sad youtube video tributes to them) Why did they do that arghhh makes me so angry. Anyway, that then spurred me on to make sure this got out cause you guys have been amazingly supportive and it's only 2 chapters in and we're all in the same boat and wish Arthur wasn't dead so, I will finish this story! And make the updates faster..._

_Anyway, yes, not so sure about the chapter. I like some parts, not others so much cause I sort of rushed into this story without thinking much first. But, I have a plan of where I would like to take it. Plus I just really want to see Arthur and Merlin adventures with Arthur knowing Merlin's magic!_

_Ok, I'm done talking. Hope you guys liked the chapter :)_

_Sorry again..._


End file.
